


Sword and the Stone

by ryouku



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: He stole her heart and didn't see her life this way.





	Sword and the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddie

No one had managed to make her smile like he did. No one managed to make her laugh, cry, care, so much like he did to her. 

Hell she never even thought they'd end up together in the first. 

They shared their own individual heartbreaks, obstacles, they shared the war experience together. And they survived it all to be here right now. 

And here they lay together, the warm sun hitting their naked skin as he continued to trail kisses down her body, eliciting soft mewls and forming goosebumps on her skin. Moments like this felt like heaven. 

And she never imagined her life like this either. He stole her heart, but she didn't mind. He was her sword and she was his stone.


End file.
